Uma Noite Inesquecível
by maryhellyp
Summary: Uma noite , duas almas. Itashi sempre forá apaixonado por sua amiga , em uma noite confessa seus sentimentos, mas , acaba esquecendo deixando sakura em desespero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uma noite Inesquecível**_

_Capitulo 1: esquecimento._

_By_

_MaryHellyp_

_Foi assim como brisa leve tocando meu corpo  
Seu jeito de olhar me seduzindo aos poucos  
Eu fui me entregando inteiro pra você_

Meu coração está ferido. Querido diário,sei que é coisa de criança escrever em folhas de papel, mas, essa e a única maneira que encontro em desabafar o que sinto . Nunca imaginei que estaria apaixonada por alguém. Ainda mais ele. Não sei se ainda somos amigos, ou algo parecido? Ontem ele me beijou, estava bêbado. Me disse palavras bonitas, que sempre me amava que não suportava outro homem ao meu fim me entreguei a ele , meu primeiro amante.

Hoje pensei que estaria arrependida dos meus atos de ontem, mas não estou. Foi algo inesperado. Sempre imaginei como seria minha primeira vez, com quem seria. O lugar perfeito.

Um quarto cheio de flores , incensos ao redor . E outra pessoa. Nunca imaginei que não iria ter flores, muito menos incensos e que seria em uma festa. E o pior de tudo. Que seria no quarto de Meu amigo.

_Me iludi achando que tudo fosse verdadeiro  
Acordei do sonho veio o desespero  
Eu te procurava e não estava aqui_

Ontem foi o melhor dia da minha vida, hoje está sendo pior? .Assim que ele adormeceu, decidi ir pra casa, ele estava bêbado e dormindo como um anjo, um maldito anjo negro. Não queria que ninguém me encontrasse ali, sabia que ninguém ia desconfiar de nada, pois sempre estava no quarto dele, Sempre estávamos juntos e todos sabiam que éramos apenas amigos nada mais. Na escola há uma mania, toda manha muitos garotos se juntam e ficam atrás da porta, só esperando a garota que estava lá dentro sair.

Eles iam fazer isso, sempre fazem, não sei se ia agüentar tamanha humilhação , não de estar com ele. Mas por todos saberem que estávamos fazendo.

Pensei em conversar com ele noutro dia, sem ninguém por perto. Mas para meu desespero, ele não se lembra de nada.

Fico me perguntado se ele não se lembra de verdade ou apenas finge. Minha cabeça esta a mil. Estou sem paciência, tudo me irrita.

Agora ele está, ali no canto da mesa. Conversando com sua namorada, maldita.Não aquento mais , estou desesperada, quero fugir , me esconder em qualquer esse sentimento não deixa.

Uchiha itachi, maldito seja o dia em que entrou na minha vida, em que me possuiu em que te amei.

Quero esquecê-lo, Kami-Sama me ajude.

Esse amor tempestade de paixão  
Vento forte em meu coração  
Que me arrasta pra você

Sakura olhou mais uma vez para o pequeno caderno, que havia convertido em seu novo diário, deste pequena ,ela tinha mania de escrever em um. Mas decidiu parar ,garotas na sua idade não escreviam , achava que era coisa de criança.

Pegou a pequena caneta, azul, e deixou no lado do caderno. Lia e relia cada parágrafo como se ali tivesse a reposta pra tudo. Não conseguia, ter suas repostas. Tudo que mais queria era apagar a noite de ontem de sua mente. Mas ele estava lá, para lembra – lá.

- Bom dia sah- disse uma voz suave atrás dela.

-bom dia itachi- disse Sakura com indiferença.

- Sakura , queria te pedir desculpas por ontem a noite. Bebi demais- disse itachi , pegando sakura de surpresa , ele estava arrependido .

- O que ta feito, ta feito – disse em seco, sakura.

- Ainda está com raiva?

-Não sei.

- Te dei muito trabalho, deve ter tido muito trabalho em me carregar ate meu quarto.

-Um pouco.

-Itachi , do que você se lembra ?

- Poucas coisas, me lembro de ter aceitado uma aposta, acho que bebi demais, depois me lembro de você me levanto pra casa, depois. Acho que desmaiei. Tudo ta escuro na minha cabeça.

- Só isso?

- Sei que te dei trabalho Sakura , sei que não sou uma criança . Sou pesado- disse itashi , sorrindo.-Por isso agradeço a kami-sama , por ter você como amiga.

Sakura estava se sentindo como um lixo, ele esquecerá delá? Do que fizeram , das palavras seu caderno e se levantou da cadeira o mais rápido possível.

-Tenho que ir.

- Pra onde?

- Tenho alguns problemas pra resolver itachi , te vejo mais tarde – saio em passos largos e rápidos , não queria que ele a visse chorando, não queria chorar.

Aos poucos as gotas de água salgada saiam de seus olhos, por mais que tentasse segurar, não conseguia. Entrou no carro e saio em direção ao cemitério de são Miguel. Precisava conversar , desabafar e sua mãe estava lá. Mesmo que não respondesse suas perguntas, Sakura sabia que ela a ajudaria a suportar a dor que estava em seu coração.

_Meu sonho preferido mais é proibido te amar assim  
Não sei o que fazer sonhando com você  
Ja esqueci de mim  
Eu sinto seu perfume e como de costume  
acordo apavorado  
Sonho com seu amor entenda por favor um cara apaixonado. _

Deixem reviewns, opinião, apoio, críticas, sugestões à vontade.


	2. Chapter 2: Amigo Ou Inimigo?

_**Capitulo dois: Um novo amigo.**_

_**By maryhellyp**_

_**Me deu Carinho e foi embora  
tão de repente me disse adeus....  
Levou contigo a nossa história  
Nossos desejos todos sonhos meus...**_

A lua estava brilhante, os animais noturnos começavam mais um novo capitulo de sua vida, uma nova caçada pra sua sobrevivência. Ali no meio destes Sakura estava deitada , ao lado de uma lapide , fazia horas que estava ali. Perdida em seus pensamentos. Aquele lugar sakura se sentia segura, viva, nunca imaginara que um cemitério seria mais confortável que sua casa. Que a grama seria mais macia e quentinha que sua própria cama.

" _**myuky ,esposa querida e mãe."**_

Aquelas palavras sempre á confortava. Estava ao lado de sua mãe, fazia alguns meses que uma doença a levará embora. Sentia muita saudade dela. Mas sempre lutava pra manter o equilíbrio, se manter viva e feliz. Uma promessa feita a sua mãe. Mas, que a cada dia ficava difícil de cumprir.

Ali dormiu mais uma vez, mas uma noite não fazia diferença. A lua estava brilhante, as estrelas estavam ali no céu. Sempre dançando e se transformando em algum objeto formas diferentes que Sakura gostava que descobrir o que era , deste pequena com sua mãe.

- já disse que não posso, sabe as pessoas vão desconfiar – disse uma voz , despertando sakura de seu profundo sono.

_- Te amo você sabe disso- mas me compreenda , não dá ._

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_- Certo, tenho que manter as aparências. Ela não significa nada pra mim._

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_A voz vinha de traz de uma árvore, era grossa e autoritária aos poucos Sakura foi despertando, pois aquela voz era conhecida._

_- As coisas, são assim é? Você pode sair com qualquer mulher e eu não posso. As regras são pra nos dois._

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_- É a mesma coisa sim, você acha que gosto de te ver com aquelas ruivas, loiras ou qualquer uma dessas que ficam no teu pé o tempo inteiro._

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_-Também sou popular, você me deixou sozinho lá. Pra ir embora com elas. Não há desculpas pra isso . Custava inventar que tinha outro compromisso?_

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_- Como assim?_

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_- Não se preocupe, estou no cemitério e pela hora, não a ninguém por perto._

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_-praticamente e de madrugada, não muda de assunto. Foi apenas sexo. Nada mais, e você sabe muito bem disso. Afinal quem começou com tudo isso foi você._

_- vai dizer que não gosta?_

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_- Não minta,gosta tanto quanto eu, mas temos que manter a aparência, queria te ver agora, estou com saudades do seu beijo , toque ._

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_-quando podemos nos encontrar novamente? Sem ser na escola. Não posso nem em aproximar de você._

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_-Na mansão?_

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_- Não, entendi nos encontramos no mesmo lugar depois vamos pra outro motel._

_--xxxxxxxxxx_

_- Acho que não podemos ficar só em um, disfarçar se lembra._

Aquelas vozes despertaram Sakura, estava escutando uma conversa que pelo jeito, ninguém poderia saber. Levantou-se devagarzinho, e saio de fininho em direção a saída. Sem olhar pra traz, embora estivesse curiosa. Estava com receio de ser descoberta.

- Olha que temos aqui, uma criatura da noite. Que pelo visto não dorme em casa – disse uma voz atrás dela

- , não queria escutar, acabei acordando sem querer – Sakura tentava se desculpar ao desconhecido , ainda não tinha olhado quem era.

- O que você escutou? –disse a voz, com raiva.

- deste o inicio.

- você sabe do que se trata?

- Entendi o suficianete, prometo não contar pra ninguém, nem vou olhar pra traz. onegai me deixar ir embora.

- Sabe com quem estava conversando?

-não

- Sabe Sakura te mandar embora não seria legal. Você poderia sair contanto por ai o que escutou aqui, reconhecer minha voz. As pessoas morrem toda hora sabia?

- prometo.

- Não acredito, vou ficar de olho em você, entendeu?

-Hai.

- se vire, acho que temos um trato.

_**Amanhã vai lembrar do que foi nós dois  
descobrir que me ama e depois  
Vai saber que fui seu melhor caminho**_

Sakura se levantou, devagar virou pra traz. Quase tomou um susto quanto o viu, ele se chamava Deidava.

Um dos garotos mais populares da faculdade. Conhecido por seus conhecimentos em bombas atômicas, aluno perfeito. Bom atleta. Família rica e ém conhecido por sua beleza, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis. Tinha um porte atleta. Com uma personalidade sarcástica, mas muitas vezes brincalhão.

-surpresa? Perguntou deidara.

- sim.

-por que?

- Nossa. -sakura tentava achar as palavras certas, dadeidara era do tipo de pessoa que rebate tudo o que não falam, seu ponto de vista era excêntrico, queria ser o melhor em ponto de vista era o certo , o da outra pessoa errado.- nunca pensei que você fosse, quero dizer você não parece ser , ehh não sei o que falar – dizia Sakura desesperada, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça demonstrando um nervosismo.

- Aparências enganam, se aparecer boatos por ai sobre o que sou Sakura , você ira se arrepender de ter nascido - disse deidara.

- Já prometi, não vou contar a ninguém.

- O que ta fazendo aqui nessa hora?

- Vim visitar minha mãe- disse sakura se lembrando da sua atual situação.

_**Amanhã vai lembrar do que foi nós dois  
descobrir que me ama e depois  
Vai saber que fui seu melhor caminho**_

- Há horários melhores horários de visita, você tem sorte, se eu fosse outra pessoa. Podia te matar ou roubar sei lá . Tome cuidado na próxima vez, lugares assim

-Hai – disse sakura- tenho que ir pra casa.

- Certo.

Sakura deu maia volta e saio em direção a sua casa, deidara tinha razã região não era segura , mas ali se sentia tão confortável. Não ia parar de visitar sua mãe por causa de pequenos empecilhos, tinha mais problemas pra resolver em casa. E agora na faculdade.

_**Amanhã solidão vai estar no seu peito e voltar  
desculpa não vai ter jeito não**_

_

* * *

_

_**Deixem, revirens o.o**_

_**Bjus**_

_**Maryhellyp**_

_**Um Novo amigo.**_


End file.
